1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wood cutter and loader and more particularly a device of this type mounted on a wheeled frame, such as a semi-trailer, or the like, to enable it to be easily driven to a point of use in or adjacent the site at which trees are being cut. The cutter and loader will cut tree length material into pulpwood, saw logs or other predetermined lengths of logs and load them into a truck body, or the like, with power being supplied to the device by the use of a suitable internal combustion engine, pneumatic motors, electric motors, hydraulic motors, or any combination thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gang saws for cutting an elongated piece of wood into a plurality of shorter pieces have been used in various manners and apparatuses have been provided to cut elongated logs into shorter logs, pulpwood, and the like. The following U.S. patents are those known to be relevant to the subject matter of this invention.
U.S.Pat. Nos. 288,723--Nov. 20, 1883--Murray; 297,395--Apr. 22, 1884--Heyde; 1,082,405--Dec. 23, 1913--Cleveland; 2,361,147--Oct. 24, 1944--Nordstrom; 2,569,878--Oct. 2, 1951--Avinger et al.; 3,111,146--Nov. 19, 1963--Schnepel; 3,329,182--July 4, 1967--Wiesinger; 4,005,625--Feb. 1, 1977--Brochu et al.